In the past, adequate means for transporting explosives so that the explosive can be transported at a reasonable price has not been available. Laboratories and other agencies need explosive materials in the performance of their duties. Often, this need requires only a few grams of the explosive and may in some instances require less than one gram. Since special shipping is required to maintain safety, the cost of shipping explosives can be several hundred dollars, even for fraction gram weights. Therefore, there is a need for a safe shipping container in which small quantities of explosives can be shipped safely and by common conveyances.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a container in which small quantities of explosives can be shipped safely by common conveyance even if the explosive is detonated.
Another object of this invention is to provide a shipping device in which reduced cost in shipping can be appreciated.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an explosive shipping device which insures complete safety even if the explosive is detonated high-order.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a container in which the explosive is so removed from the walls of a main container that the main container is protected from the shock waves produced by the detonation of the explosive.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a container for transporting explosives in which a main container has a foam material therein with the explosive mounted within the foam material in such a manner that the foam material will absorb the explosive forces of the explosive if the explosive is detonated.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be obvious to those skilled in this art.